Euforyczne zadanie
Euphoria.ogg Piąta Totalna Porażka - odcinek 6. ---- Kabina pierwszej klasy Heather, otoczona torbami z zakupami, ogląda w Podsumowaniu moment, gdy Lion wyznaje jej miłość. Heather: 'Że co, ku*wa?! (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: 'W sumie, to mogłam się tego domyślić. Był dla mnie zdecydowanie za miły. No cóż, i tak wolę nie zawracać sobie głowy jakimiś romansami. Już raz się przekonałam, że nie warto. ''Oburzona Ari siedzi zakryta pod kołdrą . '' '''Ari : '''Teraz nie mam kogo napastwać .. hmpf! Klasa ekonomiczna ''Bteh siedziała w kącie ze śmierdzącą skarpetą, która miała dorysowaną wściekłą buzie. '''Bteh: Jaka ty jesteś szekszi. :* K*rwa, prawie tak szekszi, jak ja! Bteh(pokój zwierzeń): Wiecie co? G*wno k*rwa! Nienawidzę tego po*ebanego miejsca! Ani tej poj*banej drużyny! Ani tego j*banego prowadzącego! Ani k*rwa Beth! Chris: 'Uwaga! Dzisiaj zadanie w amfiteatrze! Zadanie '''Chris: '''Okey! Zanim ogłosze zadanie obejrzyjcie ten teledysk. ''Chris puszcza ten klip: ''thumb|center|335 pxChris: '''Właśnie. Waszym zadaniem jest ubranie jednego z zawodników waszej drużyny jak Loreen w tym klipie w jednym z ujęć thumb. //Obrazek obok, można wyjąć inne ujęcie ale musi być zaj*biste// Potem dana osoba musi zaśpiewać. Oceniam głównie strój. Kto zrobi oba zadanie lepiej - jego drużyna wygrywa. //Są bonusy za linijki//. Musicie zrobić zdjęcie tej osoby //narysować w programie graficznym//. Macie 90 minut. //Do 19:20// START! Poczynania ZB '''Heather: '''To kto się przebiera? Jakby co, to ja mogę. Jestem chyba najbardziej podobna do tej piosenkarki. No i śpiewać też potrafię. <3 '''Cassidy': Tak, przebierz się, a będziesz SZATAŃSKO podobna do Loreen. <3 JoJo: Łłiiii! Kocham Loreen! Zaczęła tańczyć na scenie udając Loreen. JoJo: Euphoooooria! <3 Forever till the end of time. <3 O, ja zaśpiewam! <3 Wywaliła się i uderzyła głową o jakieś światła. JoJo: Nic mi nie jest! Loreen jest nieśmiertelna! <3 Zeskoczyła ze sceny i przyglądała się, co ciekawego robiły dziewczyny. JoJo: Hedzia, ja zrobię twój makijaszszszsz. <3 Zaczęła bawić się jej włosami. JoJo: Ja to bym dodała tu trochę kupki. <3 Pobiegła w stronę lasu? xD Po chwili wróciła z kupką w rączce. <3 JoJo: ŁŁiii! Heather! Dziękuj swojej nowej przyjaciółce! <3 Zaczęła wcierać to we włosy Heather. JoJo: Mmm, pięknie pachnie! Zaczęła pisać tekst piosenki na kartce liżąc przy tym swoje paluszki. <3 JoJo: Szybciej, mamy mało czasu! Pobiegła po kostiumy. Po chwili wróciła z fajną, elegancko wyglądająco, czarną sukienką z falbankami i lśniącym brokatem. Została uszyta tak, żeby widać było krągłości i pokaźny dekolt, którejś z pań. Pytanie tylko... której? JoJo: To kogo ubieramy w to cacuszko? ^^ W międzyczasie wróciła Heather z umytą głową. xD Heather: Ja chcę się przebrać! I nie rozumiem, po co wysmarowałaś mnie tym gównem?! Chyba nie chciałaś mnie tym upodabniać do Loreen? Ari : 'Ja wiem co zrobić ! ''Wzięła nożyczki , parę litrów lakieru i farby drukarskiej . Zabrała ubranie które trzymała JoJo i związała Heather na krześle . '' '''Ari : '''Zaraz Ari cię upiększy na Loreen ! ''JoJo przyglądała się z uśmieszkiem na dziewczyny. '''JoJo: Łłiii, będzie świetnie. <3 Właśnie kończyła wbijać ostatnie szpilki w głowę Heather . Ari : Bosko. Straciłam na to trzy kilo moich gwożdzi , ale było warto ! Rozwiązuje Heather . '' '''Ari : '''Wspaniale ! '''Heather: '''Wreszcie... ''Przegląda się w lustrze. Heather: '''Wow, dobrze wam to wyszło! Jestem piękna. <3 '''Ari : '''Yeey ! Podoba się jej . Przytul ! <3 Poczynania w WC '''Bteh: Co to w ogóle k*rwa ma być?! Tyler: No to kto chcę??? Na pewno nie ja ... Może Klein? Zadanie Na scenę wychodzi Chris. Chris: No dobrze! Zaskoczcie mnie, ludziska! Na scenę wychodzi Heather. thumbHeather: ' Puszczajcie muzykę! ''Zaczyna śpiewać Euphorię. "Why, why can’t this moment last forevermore? Tonight, tonight eternity’s an open door…. No, don’t ever stop doing the things you do. Don’t go, in every breath I take I’m breathing you…. '' ''Euphoria Forever, ’till the end of time From now on, only you and I We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up Euphoria An everlasting piece of art A beating love within my heart We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up '' We are here, we’re all alone in our own Universe, We are free, where everything’s allowed and love comes first, Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity, We’re higher and higher and higher, we’re reaching for divinity. Euphoria Forever, ’till the end of time From now on, only you and I We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up Euphoria An everlasting piece of art A beating love within my heart We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up Forever we sail into infinity, We’re higher, we’re reaching for divinity…. Euphoria, euphoria We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up Euphoria…. An everlasting piece of art A beating love within my heart We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up Euphoria, euphoria We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up" ''Widownia bije brawo. Chris wchodzi na scenę. 'Chris: '''Euphoria. <3 ''JoJo podchodzi do Chris'a i go obejmuje. '''JoJo: Mmm, podobało Ci się? Chris: Tak. <3 Cału-cału. Chris: Teraz pora na drużynę numer 2! Na scenę wychodzi Klein. thumb Why, why can’t this moment last forevermore? Tonight, tonight eternity’s an open door…. No, don’t ever stop doing the things you do. Don’t go, in every breath I take I’m breathing you…. Euphoria Forever, ’till the end of time From now on, only you and I We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up Euphoria An everlasting piece of art A beating love within my heart We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up We are here, we’re all alone in our own Universe, We are free, where everything’s allowed and love comes first, Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity, We’re higher and higher and higher, we’re reaching for divinity. Euphoria Forever, ’till the end of time From now on, only you and I We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up Euphoria An everlasting piece of art A beating love within my heart We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up Forever we sail into infinity, We’re higher, we’re reaching for divinity…. Euphoria, euphoria We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up Euphoria…. An everlasting piece of art A beating love within my heart We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up Euphoria, euphoria We’re going u-u-u-u-u-u-up Klein: Ależ to mądrowate... 'Chris: '''Cóż, od początku byłem przekonany, że wygrała drużyna ZAJEBISTEJ BETH! Zajebisty rysunek i świetne wykonanie! Gratuluję Heather! A Czachy zapraszam na ceremonię! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Tak, zanim Tyler zacznie panikować dlaczego nie mógł oddać głosu, już tłumaczę: twój głos by na nic nie wpłynął! Odpadasz! Stań na polu Wybuchu Porażki! ''Tyler staje na polu. Chris przyciska czerwony przycisk na mównicy i Tyler trafia do Studia Podsumowań. '''Chris: '''To tyle na dziś! Co planuję w kolejnym odcinku? Oglądajcie 5TP! Kategoria:Odcinki Piątej Totalnej Porażki